Isn't it Ironic
by skiergal
Summary: All's fair in love and war except when the war is against the Goa'uld. SamPete, JackKerry, DanielJanet, and of course...c'mon guys, really, SAMJACK!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Another "Stop the wedding!" (I couldn't help myself)

Spoilers: Anything with Pete, and all of Season 6 (Jonas) and Heroes, Affinity, Smoke & Mirrors and probably Threads & Moebius in later chapters.

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own them yada yada yada

a/n: this just had to come out, so bear with me, also, I changed some facts, and rearranged events, and things will happen differently in my little world of SG-1.

Jack walked into his seemingly emptier house. Ever since Sam had announced her intent to except Pete's marriage proposal, his life had become gray and dull. No longer could he look forward to life with her, she was going to be a married woman within months, and he was going to be a depressed divorcee. _Damn it! _He thought, as he sat down with a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, the other holding a shot glass with the words "Beautiful CO Springs" printed on it in fancy script. It had been a gag gift from the team a couple of years earlier, while Daniel was ascended, and Sam had taken it upon herself to teach Jonas the dirty ways of American culture, hence the shot glass.

A banging from the front door indicated that the mail had just been pushed through the slot, and Jack, cursing his knees, walked up to get it. Ever since Sam had accepted Pete's ring, he had been dreading the mail, waiting for the frilly, happy card that would announce the wedding, and request his presence. _Today is just not my day,_ he thought, as he found the envelope. But, instead of the wedding invitation he had been expecting, he found a handwritten note, in Sam's familiar script.

_Dear Jack,_

_I figured that you probably didn't want some elaborate card, so I decided to just write what I wanted to say, not what Pete's mom wanted me to say. _

_You have been so much more than a CO over the years. You have been there for me, during everything, and have put up with my techno babble. You are one of the best friends (?) a girl could have. The question mark is my confusion. What I thought was more, obviously wasn't, which is why I found Pete. You have Kerry, and we are both happy (?). I want you to be there Jack, when I do this. You know as well as I that I have some reservations, and having you there would greatly help me. But, you don't have to come. Only if you want to._

_All My Love, _

_Sam._

_TBC... I have more written, I just need feedback, and it will come!_


	2. Sam's Reflection

Summary: Another "Stop the wedding!" (I couldn't help myself)

Spoilers: Anything with Pete, and all of Season 6 (Jonas) and Heroes, Affinity, Smoke & Mirrors and probably Threads & Moebius in later chapters.

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own them yada yada yada

a/n: this just had to come out, so bear with me, also, I changed some facts, and rearranged events, and things will happen differently in my little world of SG-1.

**CHAPTER 2**

Sam lay awake that night, thinking. _Ha what a surprise, Samantha Carter is thinking herself to death…_She thought. She couldn't sleep, probably due to two reasons, she logically told herself. One, Pete was snoring from down the hall, and she could hear him. He had been sleeping with her, but tonight she needed space, so Pete got the short stick and moved to the couch. Two, the humidity outside was at 90 and it was stifling inside and outside. But, as she contemplated, she knew that there was a "three"; she couldn't get Jack O'Neill off of her mind. She knew he had gotten her invite to the wedding, only because Daniel had mentioned it to her, why he knew was still a mystery. She couldn't have told by any emotion from Jack though. His face was a perfect mask of confusion, not literally of course, but for her. The stony facade that he now wore bore no expression, not even when she stole his Game-Boy and dismantled it. (She had later learned that he had had one of the technicians fix it.)

She had received the letter of acceptance from Daniel, Teal'c, and Cassie, but not mysteriously, had not received one from her CO. Even General Hammond was going to be in attendance.

Sam flipped over, and lay on the other side of her body, willing herself to fall asleep. She drifted into a semi-conscious daydream, and started re-living her past. Her nightmarish years after her mother died. The distance Mark had put between the three of them; her dad's absence from her graduation from the Academy, and his refusal to attend her botched wedding to Jonas. She started to squirm around, lashing out her arms, winding her sheets around her legs.

With a start she woke from her lurid dreams, and found her eyes heavy with unshed tears. Her body was covered in cold sweat, and her heart was pounding in her chest. After she calmed back down, she turned back over. Her life was a living hell. No, worse, she decided, she liked Hell better. Her thoughts were invaded day in and day out with Jack O'Neill, and now with the engagement to Pete, she was re-living her engagement to Jonas, her abusive fiancé. With that set into her mind, she drifted into a dream, full of lust and love, and the love of her life. But, when she awoke in the morning, she found not a silver-topped head, but a brown one in her bed.

At the exact same time that night, Janet Frasier descended into Colorado Springs, Colorado.


	3. Cassie Finds Out

Summary: Another "Stop the wedding!" (I couldn't help myself)

Spoilers: Anything with Pete, and all of Season 6 (Jonas) and Heroes, Affinity, Smoke & Mirrors and probably Threads & Moebius in later chapters.

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own them yada yada yada

a/n: this just had to come out, so bear with me, also, I changed some facts, and rearranged events, and things will happen differently in my little world of SG-1.

**CHAPTER 3**

Cassie awoke with a start. She was staying at her old house, before leaving again for college. She had decided to not sell it, and keep it as a remembrance, and hopefully to live in it full time, as her dream was to become the CMO of Cheyenne Mountain, as her adoptive mother, Janet Frasier had done. She heard something or someone moving outside her house, and after hearing a key scrape the lock, decided it was probably Sam, and turned over in her bed, and fell back asleep, she would talk to Sam in the morning.

The next morning, she walked down for breakfast, only to find none other than Janet Fraiser sitting at the kitchen table, eating Cheerio's and reading the morning paper.

"Oh my god, I'm dreaming, good night." And she executed a crisp about-face, and turned to leave the room.

"No, honey, it's really me." Cassie found Janet at her elbow, grasping it gently, and leading her to the table. Cassie resisted, saying,

"Are you someone else, using one of those mimic devices?"

"Cassandra Frasier, it is your mother, now come and eat and I will tell you about it once you eat." Janet commanded. Cassie reluctantly sat down, and started to poke holes in her toast. She looked up, saw Janet staring her down, and halfheartedly started to nibble at the maimed toast.

"Mom, please tell me what's going on." Cassie said, wanting to know how this was possible.

"Hon, I ascended when I died, and last night I descended. It seems Oma really didn't like us insolent humans."

Cassie sat in awe, wondering who Oma was, and wondering if this was really possible. The next thing she knew, Sam was beside her, bathing her forehead in water.

"Sam?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"Hey Cass," she said, gently pushing her down onto the bed. "Yeah, that was Janet, I had her checked out at the infirmary last night." She said, responding to the questioning look on Cassie's face. "She's downstairs, you wanna talk to her?" she asked.

Cassie nodded, and as Sam walked downstairs to get Janet, Cassie steeled herself for a conversation with the mother she had thought she had lost.


	4. The Anger Before the Storm

Summary: Another "Stop the wedding!" (I couldn't help myself)

Spoilers: Anything with Pete, and all of Season 6 (Jonas) and Heroes, Affinity, Smoke & Mirrors and probably Threads & Moebius in later chapters.

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own them yada yada yada

a/n: this just had to come out, so bear with me, also, I changed some facts, and rearranged events, and things will happen differently in my little world of SG-1.

**CHAPTER 4**

Sam was a wreck, emotionally, physically, and mentally. Her best friend was back from the dead, her adoptive "niece" had her mother back, and her father had just informed her that Selmak was dying, and because Jacob had chosen to ignore it, Selmak had no way of rescuing Jacob on his way out of life. Jacob had insisted that Selmak not save him, but continue to work. So now, her father was dying, slowly but surely at the infirmary at Cheyenne Mountain. And because of the shortage of Tok'kra symbiotes, Jacob had no chance of survival this time around. And to top it all of, she had received Jack's sort of acceptance letter for her wedding. She pulled it out of her purse, and smoothed the crinkled edges, and read it, for probably the thousandth time.

_Dear Sam, _

_When you get this, I will be retired and living in the mountains. Sam, I'm an old man, and I just realized that my life is being slowly taken from me, one step at a time. So, I am leaving the SGC, and will live at my cabin, and maybe I'll see you around sometime. Unfortunately, I will not be able to attend your wedding. Pete's a lucky guy, Sam. Helluva lot luckier than I ever was, or ever will be. But, if you ever need anything, I will always be there for you. Always. _

_Love, _

_Jack._

She stuffed it back into her pocket and wiped her face, angry at herself for breaking so easily, angry that she let the best thing in her life leave, angry that she was promised to marry a man that she didn't love. No, she decided; she loved him; she just wasn't **IN **love with him. But, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never heard him behind her.


	5. Daniel

Summary: Another "Stop the wedding!" (I couldn't help myself)

Spoilers: Anything with Pete, and all of Season 6 (Jonas) and Heroes, Affinity, Smoke & Mirrors and probably Threads & Moebius in later chapters.

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own them yada yada yada

a/n: this just had to come out, so bear with me, also, I changed some facts, and rearranged events, and things will happen differently in my little world of SG-1.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The kitchen table was full of used tissues, and the coffee had long cooled. The once inviting pancakes were soggy, and the mother and daughter were curled up on the couch in the living room, empty ice cream cartons tossed carelessly on the foot table.

"Oh, I love this movie." Janet said, eyes half closed.

"Me too," Cassie mumbled, as the opening credits of Sleepless in Seattle flashed on the screen. Minutes later, Cassie was sound asleep, her head on Janet's lap, and Janet was about to drift into unconsciousness when a soft knock was heard through the living room. Janet rubbed her eyes, and gently lifted Cassie's head off of her lap and placed it on the couch, and then walked to the door.

"Daniel!" Janet exclaimed, "How are you? Come in!" Compulsively, she hugged him. All the emotions that she had felt before her ascension came flying back to her in a rush, and she squeezed him tighter, his aftershave taking over her senses.

Daniel responded with vigor, holding her as close to his body as he could get her, inhaling the scent that was just so…Janet. They stood locked in the embrace, until the breeze from outside reminded them that they were standing at the open front door. They parted, and Janet quickly closed the door, before retreating to the kitchen, needing space. Daniel followed her, quietly, and when she reached for the tissues, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. The sight that greeted him broke his heart. Her mascara had given her black eyes, hiding the puffiness that he knew resided.

He reached up, and placed his thumb under her eyes, smoothing the crinkles.

"Janet, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it…" _whew,_his breath came out in a rush. "When Sha're died I never thought I would get over it. Mind you, getting dates wasn't always easy for me, and she was the first person since my grandfather to love me unconditionally."

Janet, her eyes full with unshed tears, reached up, and placed a finger on his lips.

"Yes, Daniel, I feel it too, and have for a long, long time." And with that, she stood up on her tiptoes, and gently placed her lips on his. This wasn't a kiss of vigor, or of passion, it was purely love, that was now requited.


	6. Sam's Turmoil

Summary: Another "Stop the wedding!" (I couldn't help myself)

Spoilers: Anything with Pete, and all of Season 6 (Jonas) and Heroes, Grace, Fallen, Meridian, Affinity, Smoke & Mirrors and probably Threads & Moebius in later chapters.

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own them yada yada yada

a/n: this just had to come out, so bear with me, also, I changed some facts, and rearranged events, and things will happen differently in my little world of SG-1.

**CHAPTER SIX**

A hand landed on Sam's shoulder, startling her from her self-induced emotional train wreck.

"Teal'c, you scared me…oh geez, I'm sorry I'm such a wreck…" She trailed off.

"Major Carter, are you upset by something?" Teal'c questioned, his large hand coming to rest on her hunched shoulders.

"More like some ONE," she mumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes as she spoke.

"Is it Peter Shanahan?" He inquired, his face growing unreadable as horrid thoughts flashed through his mind. He had lived a life of torture, and even thought he knew the Taur'i did not think like the Goa'uld, he was concerned none the less for some one he considered to be family.

"No, actually, he is just fine,…just fine indeed…" She said, a wistful look appearing on her face.

"Who is it then?" he queried.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said, a hint of sarcasm tracing her words.

"Are you quite sure of that Major Carter?" He asked, as his face relaxed just slightly.

"Oh Teal'c, he is in no way causing any harm to me, I just realized what harm I caused him!" She exclaimed, a fresh wave of tears flooding her face.

"O'Neill." He stated.

"What!" Sam jerked her head up to look at Teal'c for the first time.

"O'Neill." He said again.

"How…how did you know?"

"Major Carter I was privy to the zay'tarc questioning, I am aware of your feelings."

"Teal'c, that was years ago, and there is no way that he still feels the same! Why would he? What good am I in a relationship? The last one didn't work out, and I'm gonna call it off with Pete! I'm a total and complete failure!"

Teal'c did not respond, but simply gave her a look that said it all. His feelings had not changed.

"Teal'c, are you sure?" She asked, doubt searing through her stomach like a lightning bolt.

"I am positive," he replied, before slightly bowing his head, and exiting the room.

Sam sat bewildered, her head resting on her palms, her back against the cool metal lockers. The last couple of years had been different; the looks they used to give each other were no longer, the casual flirting had long since passed. It seemed to have started when Daniel ascended, and the colonel had locked Teal'c and Sam out of his head, trying to deal with an emotional crisis by himself. But, a year later, he had returned, naked, with no idea how he had returned to the natural world. Then had come the experience on the Prometheus, which had left Sam's mind whirling. She knew that it had been her subconscious, but that kiss was unreal! Then, along came Pete. And whether or not she loved him was debatable, but she chose to ignore that particular argument with herself, because deep down, she knew that she was only fooling herself. And, the most recent display of affection had come just weeks after, when Janet died on P3X-666, trying to save Airman Wells. But, that was comforting, not passionate, and since then they had grown farther and farther apart, as her appearance at team events became fewer and further in between.

The tears started to pool at the edges of her eyes, as she remembered Janet's death, and how horrible her relief had been, knowing it was not her colonel.

"_This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal, this kiss, this kiss…" _Her cell phone sang, her head slamming against the lockers, as she jerked upward, her ring tone snapping her out of her wallow of grief.

She looked at the I.D. _Shanahan Peter_ it said. She swallowed hard; the conversation was going to have to happen sooner or later, and her couldn't come find her, if she was 18 floors below the ground, in one of the most closely guarded bases on American soil.

"Hi Pete," she managed, trying to not sound as depressed as she actually felt.

"Hey babe, I was just calling to cancel for tonight, something came up at work, you know how it is." He drawled out.

"Oh, that's good, I have some stuff to do on base tonight, so, maybe I'll see you soon?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she chided herself internally. _Just do it Sam, _she thought, but she didn't have the chance, as her call waiting _beep_ sounded.

"Pete, I gotta go, I've got someone on the other line." And with that she hung up, and pressed her call button.

"Hello?" She said, scrubbing her face with her palm. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Just as she was about to hang up, a voice said, "Have you checked your refrigerator?" _What? _She thought to herself, but then the voice spoke again. "I heard its running!" The voice started to laugh hysterically, and she hung up for the second time, trying to remember why prank calling was ever funny to teenagers.

_Beep!_ Her cell phone buzzed again; this time it was her calendar, reminding her to meet Pete for dinner. _Ugh, time to get back to the device from P8X-what ever it was called_. She thought bitterly. _Great, now I'm starting to sound like the colonel…_ She thought, and then picked herself up off of the floor, shoved her dirty clothes into her immaculate locker, and slammed the door shut. She stalked out of the locker room, only to run smack into Janet, who was just entering. Finally, she broke; it was all just too much. The tears traced zigzag lines down her face, and she collapsed into Janet's strong arms.

"Why me?" She muttered, as Janet led her back into the locker room, and sat her down, whispering comforting words, and rubbing her back.

"Sam, honey, you and I have a lot to talk about, so let's jump right in, okay?" Sam nodded. "Why aren't you with Jack? And why haven't you dumped Pete?"

Sam looked up, confused.

"Remember, I could see you, but you couldn't see me. And what you don't know about Pete, well, let's just say he isn't quite what he makes himself out to be."

"What?" Sam said, straightening up.

"Sam, he ran a friggin' background check on you, and, he's cheating on you. He's not good enough for you, not by a mile." And with that, Janet launched into her story, starting at the beginning, when she first started keeping tabs on Pete's business, and his "work."

At the end of her tale, Sam sat up, her eyes red and puffy, but determination flashing through her crystal blue eyes.

"That SOB is going down." She muttered, and once again gathered her things, and flung open the locker door; she was a woman with a mission.


	7. Love?

Summary: Another "Stop the wedding!" (I couldn't help myself)

Spoilers: Anything with Pete, and all of Season 6 (Jonas) and Heroes, Grace, Fallen, Meridian, Affinity, Smoke & Mirrors and probably Threads & Moebius in later chapters.

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own them yada yada yada

a/n: this just had to come out, so bear with me, also, I changed some facts, and rearranged events, and things will happen differently in my little world of SG-1.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Jack unlocked the door to his cabin, after kicking the mud off of his boots, and looked around. Something seemed different. He didn't know what it was, but the atmosphere seemed….

"What the!" Jack exclaimed, as he saw out of the corner of his eye a shape move past the kitchen door. His Black Ops mind immediately kicked in, and he flattened himself against the wall. He slid along the pale yellow wall, and reached for the gun he was used to carrying. But, after a moments confusion, he realized why the P-90 was not hanging at his side. He had moved to Minnesota. The love of his life had probably married the cop. And, he was no longer a member of the elite SG-1. His shoulders slumped slightly, and in that moment of weakness, the intruder approached Jack from behind.

"Pete, open this door! Pete Shanahan open the damn door!" Sam screamed, as she pounded on the door, her car parked haphazardly in the driveway, the drivers door flung open, the keys still in the ignition. She opened her mouth to continue her yelling, when the door swung open, and Pete, his hair slightly mussed, and his pants hanging loosely from his hips stood in the threshold.

"Who is she?" Sam demanded, trying in vain to look past his frame.

"Who, Sam, what are you talking about?" Pete answered calmly, while his eyes checked hers for a sign of belief.

"Your girlfriend, your lover, your mistress, how many names do you want you asshole?" She said, her voice dropping from a loud yell to a scary low, soft tone.

"What are you talking about Sama…." He started to say, but stopped when a young brunette woman walked into the foyer, her robe wrapped around her tiny waist.

"You know what bud, ya know what, its over, done, finisimo, alright! Here's your ring you bastard." Sam hissed, her eyes flashing with anger, and her voice a deadly low. She yanked the ring off, and threw it at his face, did an about-face, and shook her hair as she strolled down the walk.

"Sam, baby, can't we talk about this, work this out? She means nothing, she's just some….girl, c'mon hon, we're in love, right?" Pete's voice was pleading, as he buttoned his pants, and hurried after her. But Sam never looked back, and threw her Volvo into reverse, and tires squealing, drove out of Pete's life forever.

She drove into the parking lot at the SGC, tires turning up gravel, and just as soon as she had arrived, turned the wheel hard to the left, and sped back towards Colorado Springs. She slammed on the brakes as her house came into view. She parked the car, opened the garage, put on her leathers, and with a cough, started her restored Indian, backed it out of her garage, and started for the open highway.

She arrived at Jacks cabin, deep in the backwoods of Minnesota, and coasted down the driveway, noticing a red Jeep parked next to the big, black, luxury truck that was Jack's pride and joy. She took her helmet off of her head, shook her hair out, and kicked her stand down. For a minute, she was caught up in the beauty of her surroundings. She was sorry that she had never gotten up here before now, but was now even gladder she had come. She sauntered up the steps, and noticed music blaring from the stereo system inside. _Probably right next to the PlayStation_ she thought to herself, and kept walking. She knocked tentatively, and then when no one seemed to notice, walked in, running right into Jack.

"Oh my god, sorry sir, I, I, I, the door was unlocked and, I , well…" she rambled on, only stopping when Jack's finger touched her lips.

"Nice to see you too Carter, but aren't you supposed to be in the big white dress, walking down the aisle, you know, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo," Jack hummed, all the while trying not to let his eyes slide down to her leather-clad thighs. She stiffened noticeably, but Jack, in all his stubbornness, hurt pride, and love for the woman kept poking at the still-open wound.

"What happened Sam, the cop not good enough for ya? Or did you finally realize what an ass he is?"

"Sir, stop, please, stop!" She said quietly, the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Why Sam, did you finally realize that I never, NEVER stopped loving you?" He said, all of the fight draining from him, as he said aloud the words he had been keeping in for years. She stared open-mouthed at him, the tears now running freely down her face.

"Yeah, Carter." He said before brushing past her, heading towards his truck.


	8. The Cabin

Summary: Another "Stop the wedding!" (I couldn't help myself)

Spoilers: Anything with Pete, and all of Season 6 (Jonas) and Heroes, Grace, Fallen, Meridian, Affinity, Smoke & Mirrors and probably Threads & Moebius in later chapters.

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own them yada yada yada

a/n: **I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, BUT WITH SCHOOL STARTING, AND THE RECENT TURMOIL IN MY FAMILY, WRITING HAS NOT BEEN ON MY LIST OF PRIORITYS. BUT, I WILL TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY SOON, (II THINK ONLY THE EPILOUGE LEFT) AND WILL FOCUS MORE ON MY FANFICTION, AND MORE ON MY NEW STORY, CHARLIE.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sam stood in the doorway for a moment, stunned by Jack's unexpected, and very sudden admission. She had hoped for so many years, dreamed, but in reality never let herself believe that it was possible. Jack had been such a constant all those years; she had never dared try to move any closer, risking their already shaky relationship, or lack there of.

"Sam!" She heard, breaking her out of her stupor.

"Cass! What are you doing here?" Sam asked, pulling Cassie to her in a bear hug.

"Mom, Daniel, Teal'c and I came up to see Uncle Jack; mom really wanted to see him."

"Why?" Sam asked, pushing her back far enough to see her face.

"Dunno, something about….you, and him, and something…I really don't know. I would say go ask her, but I dare not enter the lover's room. They haven't surfaced yet today."

Sam made a face at her, pretending disgust at the not so subtle hint of what they were doing. Secretly though, she was happy. Janet had liked Daniel since almost the first time they had met, and love didn't come far behind.

She reached the only closed bedroom door, and without knocking, marched in. She walked to the window, and flung open the shades.

"Morning sunshines," she announced, turning back to the bed. Janet was up on one elbow, rubbing her eyes, and Daniel was busy burying his head in the pillow.

"So, what brings you all to this lovely cabin in the woods?" Sam asked _very_ cheerily.

"Sam, leave, and come back later." Daniel mumbled, rolling away from the window, and trying to work himself back into Janet's warmth. She yawned, and pushed him away, before swinging her feet over the side of the bed, and leading Sam into the kitchen. Cassie was pouring coffee right as they walked in, and she handed Janet and Sam a cup, before following them into the living room/play station room/game room. Teal'c was sitting, cross-legged, on the floor, very close to the T.V., watching Star Wars. Sam chuckled at the sight, before settling herself on the couch next to Cassie.

Janet was the first to break the ice.

"Sam, what do you know about Jack's feelings for you." She looked up in surprise.

"Well, ahh, just that he cares about me," she said, "….and maybe more…" She added, looking away from them as tears suddenly started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah…and do you know why Kerry broke up with Jack?" She questioned.

"No…_sniff_ ahh, why?" She said shakily.

"Well, there's your conversation starter, now why don't you go find him." Sam whipped her head to focus on Janet. "Sam, he needs you right now, and if I'm not mistaken, you need him."

Sam nodded, and started to get up, before she sat back down, sobbing hysterically.

"I…I can't do this…I mean….he said…he loves me….and….and….Janet what the hell do I say to that?" She nearly screamed, her hysteria taking control of her body. She put her face in the pillow, and sat sobbing, not noticing Janet, Teal'c and Cassie's quiet departure. She did, however, notice the muting of the TV, but that didn't concern her, until her sense picked up HIM in the room. And her senses, when it came to him, never failed. She took a deep breath, and pulled the pillow away from her face. And sure enough, there he was, standing at the threshold of the room, hands in his pockets, his tongue in his cheek. They didn't say anything, just stared at each other. Sam was shaking with the intensity of her grief, but she was silent, crying without any noise. Jack leaned against the wall, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words he needed.

"Well," he started, his eyes not leaving the floor, "I was hoping for something along the lines of, 'I love you too Jack', or maybe just 'me too', but…" He trailed off, finally bringing his dark brown eyes to hers. His confusion and grief was painfully evident in the dark depths. Sam stood, her hand shaking.

"Jack, why did Kerry break up with you?" She asked, not moving any closer.

"Well, ahh, after you came over that night, she seemed to realize something about you and me, and informed me that…" He paused, seeming to gather his courage, "That if the regs were the only thing keeping us apart, then I was basically an idiot, and that I should rectify the situation."

Sam stood, mouth slightly open, shocked, again, at the newest twist in the Jack and Sam saga.

"She broke up with you, because she knew that we had, or sort of, or wanted a relationship?" She asked, wonder filling her voice.

"Well, yeah, that's about what it comes down to," he said, breaking a smile at her expression. "Is that what you look like when you solve the mysteries of the universe?" He asked, his voice carrying a light note, but his mind watching hers for a sign of….anything.

"Very funny sir," she said, her tears finally stopping.

"Carter, I'm retired, and I confessed my love for you about half an hour ago, do ya think you could drop the 'sir'?" he asked.

"As long as I'm 'Sam'," she responded.

"Yeahsureyabetcha, Sam," He said, a grin pulling up one side of his face. Sam looked at him for a good long minute, before walking to him, and kissing him soundly. Too startled to respond, he only stood, frozen, until wolf whistles started calling from behind them. Sam turned, a maniacal grin on her face, and using one hand to wipe the tears off of her face, she used the other to grab Jack's hand, and place it on her waist, before turning back to him, and pressing herself against him. This time he was ready for her, and he took her by surprise, dipping her.

"O'Neill, did you not previously kiss Major Carter in this way?" Teal'c asked, breaking the couple apart.

"Uhh, Jack, what is he talking about? Sam asked, as he placed her on her feet.

"Well, Sam, Daniel, Janet, you guys remember that whole 'time loop' incident, well, I did some crazy stuff." He finished, a huge breath of air escaping his lungs.

"Jack, honey, would you care to elaborate on that little detail?" Sam asked, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"Actually Sam, no I really wouldn't, so, lunch anyone?" He asked, starting to back away from Sam. She held on to his face tightly, and whispered something in his ear. His face turned ghost white, and he sighed, before whispering something back to her.

"Jack O'Neill, you did not!" She said indignantly.

"Yeah, I pretty much did," he responded.

"What happened afterwards?" She inquired, grabbing his hand, and leading him to the door.

"We'll be back," Jack yelled over his shoulder, before the screen door shut behind them.

Daniel, Cassie, and Janet all turned to Teal'c at the same time.

"Teal'c spill, right now." Janet said, as the three started to advance on him. He merely nodded his head, and began to talk.

"In the time loop, O'Neill and I had many unsanctioned adventures within the SGC….."


	9. Reinstatement

Summary: Another "Stop the wedding!" (I couldn't help myself)

Spoilers: Anything with Pete, and all of Season 6 (Jonas) and Heroes, Grace, Fallen, Meridian, Smoke & Mirrors and Chain Reaction.

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own them yada yada yada

**_Previously on Isn't it Ironic_**

"_We'll be back," Jack yelled over his shoulder, before the screen door shut behind them. Daniel, Cassie, and Janet all turned to Teal'c at the same time. _

_"Teal'c spill, right now." Janet said, as the three started to advance on him. He merely nodded his head, and began to talk._

_"In the time loop, O'Neill and I had many unsanctioned adventures within the SGC….."_

**CHAPTER NINE**

The elevator bell rang, and the doors opened, depositing Jack O'Neill on Level 26 of the SGC. He followed a well known path, right into the briefing room, where General Hammond sat waiting for him.

"Nice to see you Jack," he said, standing and offering his hand. Jack shook his hand, and sat down next to him.

"Good to be back General," he replied, immediately starting to fidget; It was impossible for the man to sit still.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Jack?" Hammond asked, leaning back in the big, black, swivel chair.

"General, remember when you said that you would be retiring soon, and asked if I would ever consider running the SGC?" Jack asked, planning his next words very carefully.

"Yes, I remember, why?" he asked, knowing pretty well why. You didn't stay at the base for seventy hours a week, and not hear the gossip.

"Well, I was wondering if I could accept the position; as a civilian."

General Hammond sat, thinking, wondering how he could phrase the question to the president, his silence worrying Jack immensely.

"Has someone else already taken the position?" He asked worridly.

"Oh no son, I was just thinking about how best to tell the president." Hammond replied, a smile starting to spread on his face.

"Now Jack, tell me, this decision wouldn't have to do with Colonel Carter's and your recent relationship, would it?" He said slyly.

"I'm not military anymore, so… damn right it does!" He exclaimed, loving the feeling of being able to admit his feelings for his former 21C.

"Well, I will get you the job, if you will do something for me…" General Hammond said, his grin growing even bigger.

"Sure, what?" Jack answered. He'd fight Apophis himself, if he could keep his job, AND Sam. Hell, he'd fight Apophis, Cronus, and the Replicators. The General grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Here's what I need you to do…" He said, motioning Jack to lean in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon, Hammond picked up his red phone.

"Mr. President, this is General Hammond, I have a special request for you." He said

"George, it's been too long, how are things at the SGC?" The President replied.

"Well, they're good, Hank. I got a visit from Jack O'Neill today."

"Did he want the job?" The President asked.

"Yes he did, and in the capacity of a civilian." Hammond responded.

"Well, George, I believe you owe me some money," The President said.

"I don't know Hank, don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing; it's been good talking to you Hank." Hammond said, before hanging up the phone. The President sat, confused, before the dial tone beeped back on, and he hung up the phone, shaking his head ruefully. Something was going to happen at the SGC, and he wasn't going to miss it.

"Susie, get me Air Force One; we're going to Colorado."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was pacing. And it was driving Sam up the wall.

"Stop it! I know that you're nervous, but the entire base respects you, and you will be fine." Sam said, causing Jack to look up at her.

"Oh, no, I'm not worried about that, I'm just trying to come up with the right way to propose to you." And before Sam could respond, Jack had turned and left, gently closing the door behind him. Sam blinked away tears, as the full implications of his words hit her. _Yes!_ Her brain screamed. A smile graced her lips, and she turned back full force to her work. She wanted to go home tonight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Air Force One arrived just as the military personnel and scientists alike began to file into the "embarkment room". A memo had gone out that a mandatory meeting had been scheduled for all base personnel. The work on the grapevine was that General Hammond was retiring.

The aforementioned man entered, and Sam called out, "ten-HUT" as he walked to the ramp, and stood behind the podium.

"At ease people," he said, "I have some news for you all. As of 0700 hours Thursday, I am no longer the commander of this base." A ripple of talk went through the crowd.

"Squadron, attention!" Sam called out, bringing the military people back to the present speech; however, some of the scientists were still talking. Hammond sent them a death glare, and they stopped talking, taking on the air of innocence.

"Some of you may remember your new leader; he has assumed the command before."

"Not Bauer!" One of the scientists cried out, remembering the disaster that Sam had barely managed to avert, the last time that he had been in command. Hammond chuckled.

"No, this man is a civilian, and most of you know him fairly well, some especially well," he said, throwing a pointed look in Sam's direction. She blushed slightly, but never broke her stance.

"I would like to take this moment to introduce retired Colonel Jack O'Neill, the new **civilian** leader of the Stargate Command." A cheer erupted as Jack walked out from the hallway, with his dress blues on. As he walked up, the President slipped into the right annex, waiting for the **killer** speech.

"Thanks everyone, it's great to be back, and you know me, speeches aren't really my thing, but I do have one thing of great importance to say, or rather, ask. Colonel Carter, could you step forward, please?"

Sam complied, and walked until she was arms reach of him, trying to control herself. He just looked damn good in dress blues! The crack of his knees broke her back to reality, and she looked to him, only to find him kneeling on the ramp.

"Colonel Carter, Sam, even though we both know that you could do better than an old, retired Colonel –with bad knees, I might add--" That got a laugh out of the crowd, and he paused momentarily, to take time to grin at them, before looking back up at Sam. "Will you do me the honor of becoming Colonel O'Neill?" He asked, pulling a solitary diamond ring out of his pocket.

Sam stood, stunned, letting the tears pour out of her eyes, as she tried in vain to make the words come out. But, they wouldn't, so she did the next best thing. She knelt down in front of him, and kissed him with a need so great that she almost knocked him backwards.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds, and ignoring the whistles and clapping from their audience, asked her, "Is that a yes?" She looked at him, and shook her head in disbelief, and then replied: "Damn right it is!" He lifted them both up, and then wrapped his arms around her, for one last kiss, before placing the ring on her finger. They turned back to the crowd, hands intertwined, and Jack leaned back to the microphone.

"Okay, is everyone free for a fall wedding?" They laughed appreciatively, and Jack led Sam off the stage, and she returned to her place in the line. She opened her mouth to put the squadron at ease, but as she started to speak, the President walked onto the ramp. You could have heard a pin drop, as was the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Congrats Jack!" The President said, as he reached the mike. Jack gave him a quick salute, and then he continued speaking.

"Folks, I am here on official and un-official business. I am here on official business, because Sam and Jack have given me courage to amend something that has been a long time coming. As of 0500 hours tomorrow morning, the fraternization regulations will be suspended for the military personnel working inside Cheyenne Mountain. You people work a dangerous job, and after some persuading from George Hammond, I see that suspending the regulations will be beneficial in the overall atmosphere of the Stargate Command. However, the commander of the base will have total control of all personnel, and the right to remove a member of a team, if it appears the relationship is affecting the dynamics of the particular team." He paused for effect, and let the information sink in, before dropping the next bomb on them.

"Which is why I have the pleasure of doing two thing immediately. Jack O'Neill, please step forward." Jack did as he was asked, confusion evident on everyone's faces, including Jack himself.

"As of right now," he checked his watch, "1530 hours Mountain time, consider yourself recalled to active duty." Jack looked at him in shock. "Jack, you are too valuable to the program to loose." Jack just nodded his head in consent, still reeling in all of the surprises that had been dumped on him in the last half an hour.

"And, I also have the pleasure of promoting you to the rank of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill." The President said, opening a box on the podium, and turning Jack to one side, and then the other, pinning on his stars.

Once again, Jack found himself at the podium.

"Well people," he said, "It would appear that I am now military. Thank you," and he stepped down, and went back to stand beside Daniel.

"_Always leave them asking for more, right Jack?"_ Daniel whispered. Jack just nodded.

"And now, the most important reason why I am here, and the unofficial reason that I came," The President said. "Siler, break out the piggy bank, and pay up! And George, I believe that you owe me money!" Everyone laughed, except Jack, who had not found it amusing that people were betting on his love life.

After congratulations had been given to the couple, they headed back to Janet's house, with Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet for the first team dinner in a long time.

They were talking animatedly about the day, all of them except Daniel.

"What's up Danny?" Jack asked from the backseat, where he and Sam were cuddled, Teal'c huge mass taking up most of the bench seat.

"I was just thinking," he replied.

"Isn't that Sam's area of expertise?" Jack said, as Sam punched him playfully in the arm.

"Well, I was just thinking, isn't it ironic that it took terrible things to bring us together again?" They were all silent while they contemplated Daniel's latest thought.

Finally Sam spoke up. "Yeah, it is kinda ironic that the worst thing that had ever happened to me ended in me being the happiest I've been in a long time." She looked at Jack, who just smiled.

"Me too," Janet said, "It took me ascending, and being gone for three years for Daniel and I to get together, but honestly, I wouldn't change anything about that."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because, I stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life." She replied, glancing up from the road to look at Sam in the rearview mirror. Sam blushed, but Janet continued talking.

"And, I really value the friendship that Daniel and I had for all of those years. It makes a relationship a lot more comfortable, don't you think?" Sam and Jack nodded in consent, as Teal'c started to talk.

"Janet Fraiser, did you not just pass your house?"

Everyone laughed as Janet jerked to a stop, and threw the car in reverse. _Yep,_ Jack thought_, life is good._

**THE END**

**a/n: I have no idea if the callings in the meeting are accurate, I guessed, based on the episode Chain Reaction, which I make several references to. Hope you all liked it! If you like, please drop me a review! I would love feedback, criticism included!**

**skiergal**


End file.
